


Overextended - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: One of my myriad "Imagination Sanitation" pieces, which is what happens at Tumblr when I - or one of my many witty enablers - stumble upon an "Imagine" premise that is so utterly stupefying, I can't help but adopt it & dip it in the bucket of snark I keep by my desk.This round's prompt? - "Imagine kissing Crowley passionately on his throne."





	Overextended - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

“Oh, that’s real nice, name-calling, when I’m following _your_ orders and all.”

“That’s not what I _meant_.”

“That’s what you _said_.”

“You _know_  what I meant.”

“I _know_  you keep switching things up on me - why would you call it _that?_ ”

“I’d grown weary of the most recent. Not my best work.”

You narrowed your eyes. “That…. that last one. _That_  wasn’t your best work. _Really._ First we were calling it ‘Your Highness’, and it made sense, ‘cause, y’know, when it—”

“I am aware.”

“—but then there was ‘Prince Cockalot’, and ‘Khal Dongo’, and ‘Lord Banger’, and at one point it was just ‘Fred’—”

“Are you quite finished?”

“Plus, I never would’ve thought you’d go with ‘The Throne’. I mean, I _get_ the whole ‘Woman! Sit on my throne!’ thing, that’s pretty good—”

“Oh, well _thank_  you.”

“—but you’ve gone and, um, sat upon it once or twice yourself, and as I recall, it wasn’t, ah…. wasn’t…. yeah. Every deal’s gotta have a catch, eh?”

Crowley shot you such a withering _look_ , it was a wonder you didn’t disintegrate on the spot. “Why in hell would I want you to kiss the _actual_ throne?”

“I don’t _know!_ You’re into some weird shit, and there’s been _plenty_ of floor-licking around here, so is it _really_  so bananas?” You frowned, wiped some spit away, and added, “Speaking of, it tastes like….” You sniffed the arm of the chair. “What _is_ that? Daiquiri? Piña colada?”

“I spilled a bit earlier.” A pause. “But you’re right, it would be best to keep things simple. And I _do_ value your opinion, as well as your impeccable, devoted…. _service_. So. What do you suggest?”

“Anything?”

“Dazzle me.”

“Giraffe.”

“You’re lucky that tongue of yours is irreplaceable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
